Midnight Summer Dream
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: For event saver: Banjir TomatCeri 2014/Ketika Sakura dipertemukan dengan Sasu, anjingnya yang meninggal musim gugur yang lalu/"Tengah malam musim panas, adalah salah satu dari empat malam paling ajaib sepanjang tahun"/"Sasu, kenapa jadi manusia?"/SupernaturalxFantasy/SasuSaku, RnR?


"Wah! Anak anjingnya banyak sekali!"

Kizashi dan Mebuki tersenyum, menoleh pada putri semata wayang mereka yang tengah menatap penuh kagum pada sekumpulan anak anjing yang berkumpul dipinggir kandang. Gonggongan kecil mereka membuat suasana Orochi _Petshop _itu agak ramai dari biasanya. Sepertinya kedatangan Haruno Sakura membangkitkan semangat para anak anjing yang akhir-akhir ini sepi pengunjung.

"Saki, pilihlah pelan-pelan. Karna mulai sekarang dia akan selalu bersamamu sampai seterusnya."

Kizashi menyentuh pelan pundak istrinya, Haruno Mebuki yang tengah tersenyum tipis menatap raut antusiasme putri mereka. Sakura menoleh pelan pada sang _Tou-san. Emerald _nya menatap setiap wajah anak anjing yang tertangkap netranya. Senyumnya terkembang lebih lebar, ketika mengamati tingkah lucu anak-anak anjing yang dengan semangat mendatanginya hingga berebutan saling menjulurkan kepala diantara celah kandang besi.

"Waktunya camilan..."

Orochimaru, sang pemilik _pet shop _datang dengan dua buah wadah besar berisi camilan anak anjing. Yang dengan segera diserbu oleh mereka, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam memandanginya dari luar kandang. Sakura mendengus pelan, masih merasa geli dengan tingkah lucu mereka yang kemudian menjauh darinya. Berlarian menyerbu wadah camilan, tak peduli mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Guk! Guk!"

Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara gonggongan anjing yang terdengar lebih keras dan lebih tegas dari suara anak-anak anjing yang diperhatikannya. Lantas gadis berambut _softpink _itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara. _Emerald _Sakura melebar, saat menemukan sang pemilik suara yang barusan menggonggong kearahnya.

Itu seekor anjing jenis _golden retriever _yang ukurannya cukup besar. Sepertinya usia anjing itu sudah cukup tua, tengah menjulur-julurkan lidah diantara kedua belahan bibirnya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap Sakura berbinar, seakan menyerukan sebuah ajakan yang tak dimengerti oleh Sakura. Sang anjing mendekati Sakura, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang anjing yang kemudian mengendus-ngendusnya.

"Ah... geli!"

Sakura memekik saat hidung sang anjing mengendus bawah dagunya, sementara sang pemilik _petshop _yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan memberi camilannya pada anak-anak anjing kemudian mendekat kearah Sakura yang tengah berjongkok menikmati endusan lembut si _golden retriever _yang terasa menggelitik kulit wajahnya.

"Itu **Sasu**. Umurnya sudah 10 tahun, dia sudah dalam usia senja untuk anjing sejenisnya. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Orochimaru yang sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Ia mengangguk antusias, kemudian balas menggaruk leher sang anjing yang sudah terbaring nyaman diatas lantai marmer _petshop_.

Entahlah, tapi Sakura rasa ia akan cepat akrab dengan sang _golden retriever_. Lagipula, Sakura juga mulai menyukai endusan dan tatapan mata hitamnya yang penuh dengan binar penasaran.

Sepertinya pertemuan mereka memang sudah **ditakdirkan.**

"Kau suka, Saki?"

Kizashi berjongkok disebelah putri berambut sewarna dengannya. Melihat anggukan antusias anaknya, tak tanggung-tanggung Kizashi membeli anjing jenis _golden retriever _yang kemudian dengan semangat menjilati anaknya. Seakan sang anjing juga antusias karna mendapat majikan baru seorang gadis secantik Sakura.

"Nah, dengan ini dia adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke-14, Saki."

Kizashi tersenyum menatap Sakura yang kemudian terbaring dengan anjing baru diatas tubuhnya, mengendus dengan semangat seluruh wajahnya. Kizashi merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sang istri, sembari bergumam.

"Kuharap Sasu akan menemaninya dalam bahagia maupun duka."

"Guk! Guk!"

"Ah, Sasu! Geli! Hihihi... Geli!"

Sakura terkikik, ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya diatas lantai marmer _petshop. _Orochimaru dengan segera memasangkan sebuah kalung rantai dileher Sasu, anjing barunya. Kemudian menyerahkan ujung talinya kepada Sakura. Sekali lagi Sakura menoleh menatap wajah anjing barunya yang berjenis kelamin jantan itu. Ada secercah senyum yang tertoreh dibibirnya, tertutupi juluran lidahnya.

Sasu menatap sepasang _emerald _indah milik majikannya, menggoyang-goyangkan ekor berbulu lembutnya.

"Ne, Sasu. Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan bersamaku sampai akhir."

Sakura bergumam pelan pada dirinya dan Sasu, kemudian mengangkat telapak tangannya didepan dada. Senyum manis menghias wajah cantiknya. Sasu menggonggong sekali, kemudian tanpa terduga mengangkat kaki depannya. Menyentuhkan telapaknya dengan telapak tangan Sakura. Membuat gadis _softpink _itu melebarkan pupilnya, sekaligus terpana.

"Guk! Guk!"

Gonggongan Sasu selanjutnya seakan menyahut janji Sakura. _Onyx-_nya menatap _emerlad _Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sekali lagi mematung ditempatnya.

Setelah menempelkan telapaknya dengan telapak tangan Sakura, dengan cepat Sasu kembali menerjang tubuh sang gadis majikan. Kemudian menjilati wajahnya dengan sayang, seakan mereka sudah lama saling memiliki satu sama lain. Bukannya baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu seperti pada kenyataannya.

Sepertinya Sakura baru saja bertemu dengan hewan peliharaan paling ajaib dalam hidupnya.

..

Sasu menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terakhir bagi Sakura. Karna tak lama kemudian, Kizashi meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil dalam perjalanan dinasnya keluar kota. Meninggalkan Sakura bersama Haruno Mebuki berdua.

Namun Sasu menepati harapan sang kepala keluarga yang sudah tiada. Dengan setia Sasu selalu menemani Sakura baik dalam masa bahagia, maupun dukanya. Dikala gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa, ataupun saat ia menangis didalam kamarnya.

Sasu selalu menemani dan menghibur Sakura dengan endusannya. Juga meringkuk dipelukan Sakura, seakan Sasu ingin Sakura merasakan kelembutan bulu dan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Kehangatan yang juga terpancar dari sepasang mata _onyx-_nya.

..

Naruto by **Masashi Kishimoto**

For event Saver: **Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

Fresh and Reddish Like A Cherry Tomato

"**MIDNIGHT SUMMER DREAM" **by Sweet and Devil

Supranatural & Fantasy, little bit angst.

**Sasuke x Sakura**

DLDR! ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

_Musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu._

_Musim gugur 3 tahun kemudian, dia meninggalkan aku._

_Sasu, apa kau mendengarku?_

_Disini aku sangat merindukanmu._

_._

_._

_._

Mendung menutupi langit malam, cahaya bulan menyusup dibalik awan. Tak ada cahaya dari kerlip bintang, hanya ada angin malam yang menusuk kulit. Kesuraman awan mendung di malam Konoha, tak memadamkan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota. Diantara rumah penduduk, sebuah kamar gelap dilantai nomor dua. Seorang gadis berhelaian _softpink _berbaring tidur diatas kasurnya. Ia tertidur, kelopak matanya menutup. Namun wajahnya nampak cemas , alisnya mengerut halus. Tubuhnya sesekali bergerak gelisah, tampak tak nyaman dengan sesuatu dalam bunga tidurnya.

"_Sasu, nanti aku ingin jadi dokter hewan. Biar aku bisa merawatmu hingga berumur panjang, kau mau terus bersamaku, kan?"_

"_Guk! Guk!"_

"_Hihihi... Sasu memang anak pintar, karna itu jaga kamar sementara aku les, ya."_

Haruno Sakura, memalingkan wajahnya berulang-ulang. Masih dengan kelopak mata yang menutup. Bibir bawahnya digigit dengan keras, hingga tampak memerah.

"_Jidat~ Kau mau ikut double date bersama kami, tidak?"_

"_Hah? Tidak, Ino-pig. Ini jadwalku membawa Sasu jalan-jalan. Sudah seminggu ini kami tidak jalan bersama."_

"_Cih, kau ini pantas saja menjomblo terus! Habis lengket sekali sih dengan Sasu, susah dilepasin kayak perangko. Cowok-cowok ntar males deket dengamu lho, kau mau nanti pacaran terus nikah sama Sasu?!"_

"_Biarin wekk~ Sasu lebih berharga daripada cowok. Lagian aku emang males pacaran."_

_Ino menatap jengah pada Sakura yang terlihat berjongkok didepan anjing jenis golden retriever-nya. Memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, karna ini sudah bukan kali pertama Sakura menolak ajakan double date yang ditawarkannya. Sudah sering Sakura menolaknya, hanya karna jadwalnya berbenturan dengan acara jalan Sakura dengan si Sasu. Anjing besar peliharaan sahabatnya itu. _

"_Guk! Guk!"_

_Sasu menggonggong dengan semangat, menerjang tubuh sang gadis merah muda. Kemudian menjilati wajahnya, tak sengaja terjilat bagian bibir mungil gadis berhelaian softpink itu. Sakura terdiam, Ino membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sasu kepada Sakura._

"_Jidat?!"_

_Sakura tak merespon panggilan Ino, gadis itu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia menunduk, mengusap bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Perlahan Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasu yang balas memandanginya dengan sepasang mata onyx-nya yang berkilau, mata hitam yang entah mengapa selalu berhasil mempesona Sakura sejak pertama kali memandanginya. Tanpa sadar Sakura melengkungkan sebuah senyum lebar, dengan antusias gadis berambut gulali itu memeluk sang anjing. Sementara Sasu balas mengendus-ngendus Sakura lebih semangat dari sebelumnya. Membuat sang gadis majikan terkikik olehnya. Sementara Ino yang memperhatikan keduanya mendengus, kemudian tersenyum kecil sembari menggaruk pipinya dan berjalan menjauh._

"_Dasar.. Mereka bahkan lebih romantis dari pasangan kekasih."_

Sakura masih begerak-gerak gelisah, kedua tangannya mencengkram _bedcover _bermotif kelopak bunga hingga lusuh. Memori kebersamaannya bersama Sasu, kembali berputar dalam mimpinya. Memaksa Sakura teringat dengan setiap kenangan manis berujung pahit bersama sang anjing yang sudah sangat disayanginya.

"Sasu..."

Sakura bergumam dalam tidurnya, dalam mimpinya terbayang sosok sang anjing. Bulu coklat keemasan yang selalu lembut saat Sakura mengusapnya, gonggongan keras saat Sasu melihatnya, endusan sayang Sasu saat menerjangnya, jilatan manis dibibirnya, hingga mata _onyx _Sasu yang selalu membuatnya terpana saat memandanginya.

Sakura benar-benar kembali mengingat semuanya, disaat ia ingin melupakannya.

"_Sasu sudah jadi anjing kakek-kakek, ya?"_

_Sakura tersenyum tipis menatap Sasu yang balas memandanginya. Onyx itu kembali menenggelamkan emerald yang menatapnya. Sasu menggonggong pelan, sudah tak sekeras dulu lagi mengingat faktor usianya yang sudah cukup tua untuk ukuran seekor anjing. Namun caranya menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat, masih sama semangatnya seperti saat pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengannya. _

"_Sasu harus tetap sehat dan hidup dengan umur panjang, ya? Biar kita bisa bersama sampai seterusnya."_

_Sakura bergumam agak sedih, ia mengangkat telapak tangannya sebatas dada. Pose janji yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Sasu. Namun Sasu tak meresponnya, anjing itu justru mengendus telapak tangan Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin sedih melihatnya, karna tak seperti biasanya. Sasu tak balas berjanji padanya. Sakura menunduk, hendak menggaruk bawah leher Sasu. Namun kemudian anjing itu mengendus sudut bibirnya. Membuat Sakura terdiam seketika._

"_Kaing~ kaing~"_

_Sakura berusaha untuk tidak berpikir, bahwa anjing lebih cepat menua daripada manusia. Sehingga ia tidak menyadarinya, ketika Sasu tak pernah membalas janjinya lagi ketika Sakura meminta Sasu untuk terus hidup dan berumur panjang._

_Karna tak lama setelah itu, kejadian yang terjadi di musim gugur setelahnya adalah akhir hidup dari Sasu yang begitu disayanginya. Sasu benar-benar tak balas berjanji pada Sakura karna tak bisa menepatinya. Sepertinya anjing itu menyadari kematiannya yang semakin dekat. Berusaha membuat Sakura agar berhenti berharap._

"Hiks.. Sasu~ Sasu~"

Setelahnya Sakura kembali bergumam dalam tidurnya, bahkan setitik air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Mimpi itu kembali mengingatkannya dengan segala kenangan bersama Sasu. Membuka kembali luka lama yang mati-matian ditutupinya.

Tepat musim gugur tahun lalu Sasu menutup usianya karna terserang penyakit, dokter hewan yang menangani Sasu saat itupun mengatakan bahwa Sasu memang sudah mencapai batas usianya sebagai seekor anjing.

Sejak saat itupula Sakura jadi suka mengurung diri dalam kamarnya, ia jadi kehilangan nafsu makan. Tak sarapan, makan sedikit bekal makan siang, dan hanya menyetuh sedikit makan malamnya. Bahkan Ino sahabatnya pun tak bisa membuat Sakura menjadi ceria lagi.

Sakura juga jadi sering memimpikan Sasu di tiap tidurnya, bahkan kemunculan Sasu dalam mimpi semakin intens setiap malamnya. Membuat Sakura kembali sedih ketika mengingatnya.

Sama seperti malam ini dan malam sebelum-sebelumnya, ia kembali memimpikan Sasu dalam lelapnya. Dan karna itu pula Sakura menangis dalam tidurnya.

Karna kepergian Sasu pulalah, Sakura sampai melupakan cita-citanya dulu. Cita-cita yang diucapkannya didepan Sasu. Cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter hewan. Padahal Ibunya, Mebuki Haruno. Sudah mendaftarkan Sakura ke salah satu fakultas Konoha. Berharap putri semata wayangnya itu bisa meraih cita-cita yang dijanjikannya pada Sasu dulu. Dan ujian masuk fakultasnya diadakan akhir musim panas ini. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak meperdulikan cita-cita sejak kecilnya itu lagi.

"Sasu~ Sasu~ Sasu!"

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya, kelopak matanya segera terbuka. Menampakkan _emerald_-nya yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu kemudian mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh jejak air mata. Perlahan Sakura duduk diatas ranjangnya, menatap kaca jendela yang memvisual cahaya bulan yang menerobos dari balik awan. Mendung perlahan-lahan menghilang. Bersama dengan kerlip bintang yang mulai menghias langit malam.

Di Konoha, ini sudah masuk akhir musim semi, malam pertama musim panas. Seharusnya temperatur kota sudah menghangat, tapi awal musim panas tahun ini. Angin malam yang menusuk kulit bahkan masih terasa. Malam musim panas tahun ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Malam kelam awal musim panas kota Konoha, benar-benar menggambarkan suasana hati Sakura. Suasana kesedihan yang membuatnya terpuruk sepanjang musim gugur sampai akhir musim semi dan awal musim panas, perasaannya sesuram langit malam.

Tak ada kembang api musim panas di langit Konoha, tak seperti biasanya.

Sakura menegakkan diri, ia menjejakkan kakinya di lantai marmer kamarnya yang dingin. Kemudian melangkah menuju lemari berpintu gandanya, meninggalkan ranjang beserta selimut yang baru saja digunakannya.

Sakura memasang jaket merah marun dibalik piyama tidurnya, kemudian melilitkan syal merah muda favoritnya dileher. Ia membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, berjalan berjingkit. Berusaha tak membuat suara, gadis berhelaian s_oftpink _itu melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Perlahan-lahan membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci, kemudian menutupnya kembali ketika ia sudah berada diluar.

Angin malam menusuk kulit wajahnya, sepertinya awal musim panas tahun ini agak berbeda, mungkin karna globalisasi yang mulai mengacaukan cuaca. Sakura melangkah keluar dari pagar rumahnya, kemudian berjalan seorang diri menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Tempat yang selalu didatanginya ketika merindukan Sasu. Taman komplek rumahnya. Tempat Sasu dikuburkan.

Bahkan Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi pada sepinya jalan yang dilaluinya, syahdunya suara hewan malam ketika melirik kearahnya, hingga waktu yang sudah mencapai tengah malam. Sama sekali tak menakuti Sakura, keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan nisan Sasu sama sekali tak surut.

Kerinduan itu terus menuntunnya.

..

"_Saki, bukannya kau sudah berjanji pada Sasu untuk menjadi dokter hewan?"_

_Sakura memandang kaca jendela. Emeraldnya menyorot hampa, sementara Ibunya, Mebuki Haruno menghela nafas panjang melihatnya. Sejak kematian Sasu, Sakura jadi kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Padahal Mebuki pikir Sasu tak lebih dari sekedar anjing peliharaan yang selalu menemani Sakura. Tapi Sakura sudah menganggap Sasu lebih dari itu semua. Panggilan kesayangan orang tuanya, Saki. Hanya segelintir keluarga Haruno yang memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan kesayangan itu._

"_Aku ingin jadi dokter hewan agar Sasu hidup berumur panjang. Kalau dia tak ada lagi, cita-cita itu sudah tak ada artinya bagiku okaa-san."_

"Ne, Sasu. Kenapa kau pergi sebelum kucapai cita-citaku?"

Sakura bergumam sedih, _emerald_-nya menumpahkan air mata. Ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh nisan Sasu yang tak bernama. Gundukan kecil dibawah pohon Sakura itu adalah makam Sasu yang dibuatnya bersama sang Ibu musim gugur yang lalu. Angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan anak rambut Sakura yang berwarna pink pucat. Sementara sang pohon yang merindanginya dan makam Sasu, hanya tinggal batang pohon yang kering. Kelopak _pink_-nya sudah rontok beberapa hari yang lalu. Salah satunya menghiasi gundukan tanah makam Sasu.

Sakura menyingkirkan beberapa helai kelopak yang menutupi nisan Sasu, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah. Berdoa menunduk didepan makan sang anjing yang begitu disayanginya. Memejamkan matanya, Sakura merapalkan satu permohonan. Berharap semoga _kami-sama _yang tak tertidur diatas sana mendengar permintaan sederhananya.

'Sasu... aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau pasti baik-baik saja, ne? Jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku masih tak merelakan kepergianmu. Bolehkan aku meminta hal ini padamu..? Hanya sebuah permohonan sederhana agar kita kembali bertemu... karna aku tak sempat mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padamu. Ne Sasu, aku selalu menyayangimu...'

Angin kembali betiup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Hingga menerbangkan kumpulan kelopak bunga Sakura diatas makam Sasu, mengibarkan ujung jaket gadis itu, serta mengibaskan helaian _softpink _Sakura yang panjang sebahu.

**Angin malam yang seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu...**

Sakura merapikan rambutnya, yang menutupi penglihatannya ketika sang angin menerbangkannya. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Penasaran dengan sang angin yang bertiup kencang secara tiba-tiba. Apalagi angin yang membelai kulitnya terasa lebih hangat dari angin yang berhembus sebelumnya.

"Saki..."

Sakura mematung ditempatnya. Ia mendengarnya. Nama panggilan kesayangan dari orang tuanya. Ada sebuah suara baritone yang memanggil nama itu, Saki. Nama yang tak sembarang orang mengetahuinya, kecuali orang tua dan mungkin segelintir keluarga Haruno yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Srek~ Tap... tap... tap...

Sakura masih tak berani menoleh kearah asal suara, tiba-tiba tengkuknya meremang. Jika logikanya masih berjalan, rasanya tak mungkin ada orang selain dirinya di taman selarut ini. Dan tak mungkin Ibunya yang datang sekarang, mengingat suara itu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Saki'. Suara itu terdengar berat, seperti suara seorang laki-laki yang sudah masuk usia puber. Bunyi gemerisik halus kelopak bunga sakura yang terinjak terdengar sangat keras ditelinga Sakura, menyusul suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Sakura seakan kehilangan fungsi gerak tubuhnya. Instingnya mengatakan untuk segera lari dan kabur dari sumber suara yang mendekatinya. Tapi hati menahan tubuhnya. Membuatnya terdiam begitu saja ketika kemudian sesosok pemuda berkemeja hitam dan celana senada berjongkok disebelahnya.

Cukup leluasa bagi Sakura untuk memastikan wajah sang pemilik suara. Wajah tampan, lengkungan tipis dibibir sensual, kulit pucat, rambut dongker mencuat, dan mata _onyx _yang memikat. Membuat Sakura terpana saat melirik sosoknya. Seingat Sakura, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu, apalagi mengenalnya.

Lantas mengapa pemuda itu tahu nama panggilan kesayangan yang hanya diketahui orang tuanya?

"Saki, ayo ikut aku..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan sebelah tangan kanannya pada Sakura yang terdiam selama beberapa saat. Gadis itu kebingungan, mengikuti kata hatinya ia menerima tangan itu begitu saja. Meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan sang pemuda. Lelaki itu tersenyum tampan, kemudian menegakkan diri dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya. Membawa Sakura untuk kemudian mengikuti langkahnya dengan setengah belari, mengimbangi lelaki yang menarik tangannya menuju jalan setapak berbatu mengkilap yang baru pertama kali Sakura lihat di taman itu. Padahal Sakura sudah sering berkeliling di taman tersebut, namun tak pernah menemukan jalan setapak berbatu putih mengkilap yang bercahaya seindah itu.

Cahaya bulan menerobos dibalik awan, menerangi dua insan yang berjalan sambil bergandengan. Sang lelaki yang menuntun gadis merah muda yang bingung, tak sadar ia dibawa ke jalan setapak ajaib yang tersembunyi dari manusia. Kecuali manusia spesial seperti Haruno Sakura.

Lelaki itu kembali menoleh, menatap _emerald _Sakura yang kemudian tertegun memandangi _onyx_-nya. Masih terus berjalan dituntun sang lelaki, melintasi jalan setapak yang samar-samar terlihat ujungnya. Jalan setapak dengan jejeran pohon Sakura, kelopak merah mudanya bergoyang oleh angin malam. Tak merontokkan diri dari yang seharusnya, mengingat ini sudah masuk akhir musim semi dan awal musim panas. Mustahil masih ada pohon Sakura yang mempertahankan kelopaknya.

Namun Sakura seolah mengabaikannya, ketika _onyx _itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura menatap terpana pada punggung tegap sang pemuda, serta rambut hitam kebiruannya yang mencuat dibagian belakang. Tinggi badan Sakura hanya mencapai bahu lelaki itu, dan tangannya yang besar dan hangat menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

Sakura sadar, _onyx _itu seakan **mengingatkannya**... tentang hal yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Sasu..."

Sakura bergumam pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya terdengar oleh telinganya. Tak sadar dengan sang pemuda yang sudah menuntunnya hingga keujung jalan setapak. Jalan setapak bercahaya itu, membawa mereka ke sebuah taman terindah yang mungkin belum ada di dunia manusia sebelumnya. Taman misterius dengan langit siang bercahaya matahari terik.

Apa hanya dengan melintasi jalan setapak dengan panjang tak seberapa, langsung membawa Sakura ke bagian bumi yang lain?

Bagian bumi yang mempunyai waktu berbeda dengan kediaman Sakura, Konoha. Mengingat tempat ini masih siang hari, sementara Sakura sebelumnya berada di tempat dengan waktu malam hari.

Atau jalan itu membawanya ke sebuah tempat misterius yang tersembunyi dari mata manusia?

Tempat ajaib apa ini?

..

**Ada satu bagian di dunia yang tersembunyi dari mata manusia.**

..

Dan disinilah kemudian Sakura berada. Berdiri disamping pemuda yang menuntunnya ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Lelaki berambut biru dongker dengan bagian belakang mencuat itu terlihat memeriksa seseorang yang berbaring diatas kasur. Memakai piyama biru khas pasien lengkap dengan selang infus yang tertancap ditangannya.

Apa kalian masih bingung? Baik, mari Sakura jelaskan.

Barusan, beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura sampai diujung jalan setapak bersama sang pemuda, sebuah taman. Taman indah berpayung cuaca cerah. Matahari terik diatas langit memantul dipermukaan daun tanaman taman yang berkilauan. Ada banyak tumbuhan yang belum pernah Sakura temui sebelumnya. Mulai dari pohon Sakura berkelopak biru, bukannya merah muda seperti warna rambutnya. Pohon berbatang merah dengan garis-garis putih besar yang melintang, semak-semak berdaun perak, buah beri berwarna pelangi, hingga pohon maple berdaun emas. Menjatuhkan helaian daun keringnya bersama dengan kelopak-kelopak biru bunga Sakura yang tumbuh disebelahnya.

Bukan hanya tumbuhan, Sakura juga dikejutkan dengan banyaknya orang yang berkumpul di taman itu. Oh, mereka bukan manusia biasa tentu saja. Ada banyak gadis dan pemuda disana, punya postur tubuh yang serupa dengan manusia biasa. Persis seperti Sakura. Hanya saja mereka punya telinga kucing, serigala atau anjing, beserta dengan ekor panjang yang bergoyang dibokong mereka. Beberapa orang punya tiga kumis dipipinya, seperti seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang juga punya telinga panjang serigala dan ekor jingga berloreng. Juga seperti gadis disebelahnya, yang punya ekor kelinci diantara helaian pirangnya, serta tangan menggembung seperti tangan kelinci pada umumnya. Yang pasti, Sakura banyak menemukan manusia-manusia tak biasa berkumpul disini.

Mereka terlihat menjalani berbagai aktifitas seperti manusia pada umumnya, hanya saja penampilan setengah manusia setengah hewan mereka membuat Sakura tak bisa menutup mulutnya. Terakhir, Sakura berjengit ketika suara kepakan sayap keras mengejutkannya dari atas kepala. Lekas saja gadis berambut s_oftpink _itu berjalan lebih merapat pada sang pemuda yang menuntunnya, ketika ia melirik manusia bersayap elang terbang diatas tubuhnya. Tak ada yang terlihat cemas atau waspada seperti Sakura, semua orang-orang tak biasa ini sepertinya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sama sekali tak takut jika tiba-tiba si manusia elang jatuh diatas tubuh mereka? Atau mungkin si manusia elang menyerang mereka dari atas sana?

Semua hal tak biasa yang sejak tadi ditemui Sakura, benar-benar mengagetkannya. Sekaligus mengagumkan disaat bersamaan.

Setelahnya, pemuda bermata _onyx _itu membawa Sakura ke sebuah bangunan besar bernuansa putih. Melewati koridor panjang beraroma obat-obatan. Sejak awal masuk Sakura sering kali mendapati pemuda itu disapa oleh orang-orang berfisik manusia setengah hewan yang tak kalah anehnya dengan yang ditemui Sakura saat di taman. Mereka yang berseragam putih itu terlihat beberapa kali menundukkan badannya ketika bertatap muka dengan **Sasuke**. Begitulah nama sang pemuda dari yang Sakura dengarkan sepanjang jalan tadi.

Sasuke, si pemuda berkemeja hitam itu kemudian meninggalkan Sakura didepan pintu kamar bercat putih. Sementara Sakura yang termenung, meneliti sepanjang koridor yang ramai oleh manusia-manusia setengah hewan, lalu lalang dengan beberapa dari mereka membawa sesuatu. Beberapa orang lagi mendorong kasur roda kosong. Melihat itu, Sakura mengerutkan alis. Ia sadar bahwa gedung bernuansa putih tempatnya berada itu adalah sebuah 'rumah sakit'. Lebih tepatnya rumah sakit bagi manusia-manusia setengah hewan itu.

Sasuke kemudian keluar dari ruangannya, tak berkata apa-apa menuntun Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Kini pemuda itu sudah memakai jas dokter berwarna putih selutut, lengkap dengan _stetoskop _yang menggantung dilehernya. Melihat itu, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan satu hal.

Bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang **dokter **di rumah sakit manusia setengah hewan ini.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah manusia setengah hewan, Sakura baru menyadari fisik pemuda berambut dongker dihadapannya itu. Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda punya telinga ataupun ekor hewan. Lelaki itu terlihat normal saja. Seperti manusia biasa, layaknya Sakura. Lantas, apa Sasuke satu-satunya manusia normal disini? Apa lelaki itu tinggal disini? Sebab Sasuke-lah yang menuntunnya ke tempat aneh ini, tempat yang dipenuhi dengan err- keajaiban, mungkin? Walaupun Sakura mengakui bahwa ia sebelumnya sama sekali tak menolak pemuda itu akan membawanya kemana hanya setelah menatap mata _onyx_-nya yang mengingatkan Sakura akan anjing kesayangannya. Anjing jenis _golden retriever, _Sasu.

Tanpa sadar, langkah Sakura berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah kamar beserta Sasuke. Mereka disambut oleh seorang pasien setengah beruang yang tangan bercakarnya tertancap selang infus. Si manusia setengah beruang itu mendongak menatap kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura, kemudian tersenyum cerah setelah mendapati dokter Sasuke yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Tanpa banyak bertanya tentang keberadaan Sakura, manusia setengah beruang itu kemudian diperiksa oleh Sasuke.

Gadis itu tak terlalu mengerti, tapi jelas Sasuke tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan pasiennya.

"Terima kasih, dokter Sasuke."

Dan setelah ucapan si manusia beruang itu, terlihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Setelah kemudian ia keluar dari kamar tersebut, dan Sakura tetap mengekori langkahnya dibelakang. Kemana lagi ia akan pergi jika tak mengikutinya?

Mereka berjalan melintasi sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, bau khas obat-obatan itu tercium kembali. Sakura diam saja, sembari memadang bahu tegap Sasuke yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Sasuke..

Sasu..

Sasuke.. Sasu..

Sasuke? Sasu?!

Tunggu dulu! Itu Sasu! Kependekan dari nama Sasuke! Apa ini semua ada kaitannya?! Apalagi mata _onyx _mereka yang sama?

Tapi kenapa Sasu bisa berubah menjadi seorang pemuda manusia seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Sakura berdebat dalam hati, tak menyadari Sasuke yang menoleh dari balik bahu kokohnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya, Saki?"

Akhirnya setelah berlama-lama dalam keheningan, Sasuke kembali berkata. Suara _baritone-_nya mengalun halus ditelinga Sakura. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mendongakkan wajahnya. Ketika kemudian Sasuke secara tiba-tiba berpaling dan menghadap Sakura, sedikit menunduk untuk beradu dengan _emerald_-nya.

Sasuke mengangkat naik sudut bibirnya, raut rupawan pemuda itu menghipnotis Sakura. Tapi _onyx-_nya lah yang membuat gadis itu terpana. Terdiam sembari mendongak untuk balas memandangi si pemuda.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Sakura. Hanya terpaut jarak beberapa senti, Sasuke kembali melirik _emerald_ yang kala itu melebar. Tak percaya pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya itu akan bertindak senekat ini di tempat umum. Meski mereka berada diujung lorong rumah sakit dan belum terlihat satupun orang melintas disini. Tetap saja Sakura tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika menemukan salah satu dokter mereka kepergok hendak mencium seorang wanita.

Nafas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa kulit wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu harus menahan nafasnya. Ia masih bungkam, terdiam kaku ketika kemudian wajah Sasuke yang terpaut jarak tak seberapa. Namun hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan, Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan kemudian...

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Saki... Guk! Guk!"

Sasuke berbisik didepan telinga Sakura, pemuda itu bergumam dengan suara seraknya. Kemudian menggonggong pelan dengan suara manusianya, lalu menjilat Sakura.

Ya, Sasuke **menjilat **kulit wajah Sakura.

Jilatan yang sama, seperti saat Sasu dulu menjilatnya.

Jadi, Sasuke adalah Sasu? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

..

**Tengah malam musim panas adalah salah satu malam paling ajaib sepanjang tahun.**

..

Sakura masih terduduk kaku disalah satu bangku taman yang ia datangi tadi. Gadis itu masih saja bungkam setelah insiden 'penjilatan' Sasuke yang mengejutkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika ada seorang pemuda yang kemudian mengajakmu pergi, melintasi jalan setapak dan tiba-tiba saja sampai di dunia aneh yang dipenuhi hal-hal aneh pula, hal-hal yang terkesan kelewat ajaib jika sampai ditemukan terjadi di dunia manusia. Lalu tiba-tiba kau terseret ke gedung rumah sakit, berkeliling sepanjang kamar pasien, dan terakhir lelaki yang selama tadi kau ekori mendekat seakan hendak menciummu. Oh, tapi bukan itu yang dilakukan lelaki bernama Sasuke tadi pada Sakura. Memang sih posisi mereka dari belakang terlihat seperti sedang berciuman, tapi bagi Sakura apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan tadi padanya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ciuman.

Laki-laki aneh itu, Sasuke itu sudah menjilat wajahnya. Jilatan yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya tentang Sasu, anjing peliharaan Sakura yang sudah tiada musim gugur lalu.

Dan parahnya lagi, ada satu kenyataan yang hampir membuatnya sinting seketika. Oke, mungkin Sakura sudah mulai sinting ketika menemukan ada banyak manusia setengah hewan disekelilingnya. Dan yang Sasuke katakan barusan adalah bagian yang terparah, hampir membuat rahang gadis merah muda itu jatuh ke tanah. Saking melongonya usai Sasuke mengatakan kenyataan termustahil yang pernah didengar Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum mereka duduk-duduk disalah satu bangku taman seperti ini. Sasuke tentu saja duduk dengan santai, memandangi manusia-manusia aneh disekelilingnya. Sementara Sakura duduk dengan bahu tegang, _emerald_-nya melirik-lirik dengan cemas dari kedua tangan putihnya yang mengepal ke wajah pucat Sasuke yang santai disebelahnya. Titik-titik keringat dingin menghiasi kening lebarnya, melengketkan beberapa anak rambut berwarna merah mudanya yang persis seperti kelopak bunga Sakura yang _normal_, bukan seperti kelopak bunga Sakura berwarna biru yang _abnormal _seperti di dunia ini.

"_Aku Sasuke, mantan anjing peliharaanmu Sasu. Ini adalah dunia tempat para hewan yang sudah meninggal dunia untuk hidup berbahagia. Kami semua berkumpul disini. Aku menyebutnya dunia ajaib. Dunia yang hanya bisa dikunjungi seperti saat __**tengah malam musim panas**__, salah satu malam paling ajaib sepanjang tahun."_

Sakura masih ingat, bagaimana panjang lebarnya Sasuke menjelaskan tentang dunia ini. Juga tentang dirinya yang ternyata adalah **Sasu**.

'Jadi **Sasu **dan **Sasuke** itu sama?'

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam benak Sakura yang masih kelewat bingung dan kaget dengan pernyataan yang baru saja didengarkannya. Coba pikirkan bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bernama Sasuke, mengaku-ngaku mantan anjing peliharaan Sakura, Sasu.

Benar-benar konyol bukan? Bahkan mustahil!

Ia ingin meneriakkan hal tersebut didepan lelaki berambut mencuat itu, andai saja ia tak ingat bahwa sekarang dirinya berada di dunia yang sama mustahilnya dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Apalagi Sakura duduk ditengah-tengah keanehan yang ajaib ini, memandangi banyaknya manusia setengah hewan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan tak biasa yang bisa membuat matamu melotot seketika saking tak percayanya.

"_Apa kau tak menyadarinya, Saki? Tidakkah kau mengingatnya? Semua yang ada pada diriku, pasti kau terbayang Sasu saat melihatku, kan?"_

Sasuke bertanya, yang tak dijawab oleh Sakura. Karna gadis itu bungkam seketika di tempat duduknya. Lebih tertarik memandangi ujung sepatunya. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke, lebih tepatnya _onyx_ Sasuke yang memang selalu mengingatkan Sakura tentang Sasu.

Sakura tak menyangkal. Bahwa ada beberapa hal dalam diri Sasuke, yang membuatnya selalu terbayang Sasu. Baik itu kehangatannya, jilatannya, sampai tatapan _onyx_-nya yang selalu membuat Sakura terpana ketika memandanginya. Hal-hal itu benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya, mengingat betapa mustahilnya seekor anjing dapat berubah menjadi manusia ketika ia sudah mati.

Haruskah Sakura percaya dengan kenyataan yang barusan didengarnya?

Atau menolaknya dengan berdasar pada logika, padahal sekelilingnya juga dipenuhi hal-hal yang menentang akal sehat manusia.

Sakura benar-benar bingung dibuatnya, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Entah harus mengatakan apa. Ada banyak hal yang tak mampu diungkapnya melalui kata-kata.

Disatu sisi ia menolak kenyataan, karna Sasu sudah meninggal. Tak mungkin ada yang menggantinya, apalagi dengan seorang manusia.

Tapi disisi lain Sakura bahagia, karna mengetahui Sasu masih hidup. Walaupun wujudnya manusia, pemuda manusia yang masih punya tatapan yang sama dengan Sasu. Membuat Sakura tak bisa melupakannya.

"Saki, tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Kau percaya atau tidak, aku tetap senang karna bisa kembali bertemu. Maaf ya jika aku pergi tiba-tiba saat itu. Aku sendiri juga kaget mengetahui usiaku yang tak akan lama lagi, karna itulah aku tak pernah membalas janjimu. Kau masih ingat pose janji kita?"

Sasuke bergumam sambil memandang lurus kedepan, Sakura menoleh. Tertegun menatap siluet wajah lelaki tampan yang tengah berbicara serius itu, seakan tak ada kebohongan dalam kata-katanya. Apalagi Sasuke tahu betul mengenai seluk-beluk tiap kejadian yang hanya dialaminya dengan Sasu. Membuktikan bahwa Sasuke, si pemuda manusia itu memang mantan anjing peliharaannya, Sasu.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh, menatap Sakura yang balas memandanginya dengan e_merald _berkaca-kaca. Lelaki itu meletakkan satu tangannya didepan dada, menunggu Sakura untuk balas menyentuhkan telapak tangan mereka. Pose janji yang biasa dilakukannya bersama Sasu, ketika anjing itu masih bersamanya.

"Perpisahan yang tiba-tiba membuatku tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, karna itu maaf. Kau pasti sedih sekali disana. Makanya aku membawamu kesini supaya kau tidak bersedih lagi. Disini aku sudah jadi dokter, cita-cita yang sama dengan Saki. Karna itu Saki juga berjuanglah, jangan melupakan cita-citamu karna perpisahan kita. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari sini."

Sasuke berkata panjang lebar, tersenyum tipis diakhir penjelasannya. Membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan tumpahan air matanya. Dengan kepalan tangan agak gemetar, gadis merah muda itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar. Terasa hangat dan lembut saat disentuhnya, perasaan yang sama saat ia bersama Sasu. Membuat rindu itu kembali tumpah begitu saja melalui air mata Sakura.

"Hiks~ Aku tidak mengerti... Hiks~ Bagaimana bisa Sasu adalah kau?! Hiks~ Tapi kenapa saat itu kau meninggalkanku... bukannya kau sudah janji akan berumur panjang dan menemaniku hiks~"

Sakura terisak ditengah kalimatnya, gadis itu segera memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke yang segera berbalik menghadapnya. Menarik kepala berhelaian _softpink _Sakura dan membawa kedadanya, memeluk gadis merah muda tersebut dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Sepasang tangan manusia yang kini sudah leluasa menyentuh Sakura, gadis majikan yang **selalu dicintainya**.

"Gomen... gomen... gomen..."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu digumamkan Sasuke untuk menenangkan Sakura, tangannya sesekali mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. Menunggunya selama beberapa saat agar Sakura meredakan isak tangisnya. Tak peduli kemeja hitam dan jas dokternya basah oleh air mata. Menurutnya yang terpenting disini adalah Sakura.

Hanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengelus pelan punggung Sakura ketika gadis itu sudah agak tenang, ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap langit biru tanpa awan diatasnya.

"Saki, kau pernah berjanji untuk menjadi seorang dokter hewan, kan? Aku disini menjadi dokter karna ingin sama denganmu, karna itu bisa tidak jangan kau lupakan cita-citamu?"

Sakura menegang dalam pelukan Sasuke, dan pemuda itu menyadarinya. Mendorong pelan dada Sasuke, Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat Sasuke yang sedikit banyak mengingatnya tentang Sasu. Ketika anjing itu suka sekali berada dipangkuannya, rasa hangat ketika Sakura memeluk tubuh besarnya yang berbulu.

"Aku tidak bisa.." Sakura bergumam getir, senyum terpaksa tertoreh dibibirnya. Wajahnya menunduk, menghindari tatapan Sasuke didepannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi dokter hewan kalau sudah tidak ada Sasu.. Aku-"

"Saki..."

Panggilan tegas dari Sasuke membuat gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura dengan tangan besarnya. Memaksa gadis itu untuk mendongak membalas tatapan _onyx_-nya. _Onyx _yang kembali menghipnotis Sakura seketika.

"Aku mohon jangan lupakan cita-citamu... aku yakin ibumu, teman-temanmu, sahabatmu, bahkan aku disini akan kecewa jika kau hidup tak baik karna kehilanganku. Kumohon tetaplah kejar cita-citamu, karna aku selalu mengawasimu dari sini."

Sasuke tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, sementara Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Terpana. Tak berkutik ketika_ onyx _itu memandangnya penuh makna.

"Sasu..ke"

Sudut bibir Sasuke semakin melebar ketika mendengar gumaman Sakura yang memanggil namanya, namanya baik saat menjadi anjing peliharaan Sakura, atau namanya saat sudah menjadi manusia.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut, masih saling berpandangan. Satu dorongan membuat Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, mendekati wajah Sakura yang lebih rendah darinya. Sakura sendiri tak mengelak, diam saja ketika wajahnya dan Sasuke hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, sementara Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan sampai..

Sasuke menjilat sudut bibir Sakura, seperti yang dilakukan Sasu dulu. Baru kemudian menngecup lama bibir mungil Sakura. Membawa gadis mantan majikannya itu kedalam ciuman lembut yang penuh warna. Ada kasih tak kasat mata yang mulai memerciki mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya, menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu mengusap sudut bibir Sakura. Ada benang saliva yang kemudian terputus setelah jarak bibir mereka kian menjauh. Mereka saling berpandangan lama, sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Saki, sudah saatnya..."

DEG~

Sakura rasa ada perpisahan yang menunggu didepannya. Ya, setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Sasuke akan segera berakhir, dan ia akan segera berpisah dengan pemuda itu. ada rasa tak rela yang menyusupi relung hatinya. Sesuatu yang melebihi rasa sayangnya pada Sasu, anjing peliharaannya. Pada Sasuke, ada rasa yang berbeda ketika menatap wajah pemuda itu.

Sakura rasa bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai bercahaya, dan ia menghilang perlahan. Sosok Sasuke didepannya tersenyum, perpisahan yang dibicarakan sudah ada didepan mata. Sakura tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dilengan jas dokter Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke lama-lama, karna setelah ini tak akan ada pertemuan kedua. Sakura baru teringat dengan permohonannya, permohonannya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sasu yang sekarang adalah Sasuke. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasu untuk melepas rindu, juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ingin mengatakan betapa waktu bersama mereka begitu berharga dalam hidup Sakura.

"Sasu..ke"

Saksuke menoleh ketika mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya, dilihatnya _emerald _itu sudah kembali berkaca-kaca. Rasa tak rela yang selama ini ditahannya kuat-kuat hampir jebol pertahanannya ketika melihat tatapan gadis yang disayanginya itu.

Perlahan-lahan cahaya melingkupi tangan Sakura yang menggenggam jas dokter Sasuke, tak ada lagi yang mencengkram jasnya. Tubuh gadis itu menghilang, menyisakan wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar dengan air mata jatuh disudut kelopaknya.

"Sayonara..."

Dan setelah kata itu, Sakura menghilang. Bersama senyumnya yang meninggalkan bekas cahaya. Titik air mata itu melayang didepan mata Sasuke, kemudian berbunyi tik pelan ikut menghilang. Tak meninggalkan jejak pada Sasuke yang duduk dengan bahu lemas seketika.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tak rela akan **perpisahan**nya dengan Sakura. Sekalipun ia tak pernah rela. Namun apa daya, takdir Tuhanlah yang mengatur hidup makhluk-Nya.

Sasuke menatap bangku yang bekas diduduki Sakura, dengan satu senyuman lebar dipaksakan Sasuke balas berucap.

"Sayonara, Saki..."

Dan setitik air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Sasuke, pemuda itu menepisnya dengan cepat. Namun tetesan-tetesan lain kembali berjatuhan setelahnya, tanpa bisa ditahan Sasuke yang kemudian tertunduk menahan air matanya. Memandangi bekas Sakura yang menghilang tanpa jejak didepannya.

Whussh~

Angin berhembus, membawa aroma bunga Sakura yang kembali mengingatkan Sasuke akan sosok gadis itu. Mendongak perlahan, Sasuke menatap kelopak bunga Sakura yang berwarna biru berkilauan. Sembari menepis lagi air mata yang jatuh dari sudut kelopaknya.

"Ne, kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti menangis?"

..

"Eungh~"

Sakura duduk diatas kasurnya setelah mengerjapkan mata. Ia memegangi sebelah kepalanya yang agak berdenyut. Baru saja ia terbaring, padahal sesaat yang lalu Sakura rasa ia masih berada di taman tengah malam tadi, lalu bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke yang ternyata adalah Sasu, yang membawanya kesebuah dunia ajaib tempat hewan-hewan yang sudah meninggal dunia hidup bahagia disana.

Ada banyak kejadian yang membuat Sakura tak ingin perpisahan itu datang.

Tapi sekarang, ia sudah kembali. Terbaring dikasurnya dengan cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendelanya. Sakura tersenyum lebar mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, ia mengusap kedua pipinya yang agak basah oleh jejak air mata. Sepertinya Sakura masih menitikkan air mata sepanjang ia terbaring diatas kasurnya.

Mengingat kejadian barusan yang tadi dialaminya, rasanya Sakura seperti bermimpi. Mimpi yang terasa amat nyata, mimpi yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Tringg~

Sakura berjengit pelan saat kemudian sebuah surat muncul dari udara. Meraih surat beramplop putih besar tanpa perangko tersebut, Sakura menemukan segel kepala anjing ditengahnya. Membuat Sakura tersenyum menatapnya, segera ia membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Untuk Sakura, majikanku yang berharga_

_Maaf ya, padahal sudah berjanji padamu akan terus bersama. Tapi nyatanya aku sudah pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, karna sudah mengingkari janji kita untuk berumur panjang, padahal Saki sudah bertekad untuk menjadi dokter hewan terhebat. Maafkan aku.._

_Bagaimana tempatku tinggal? Apa kau menyukainya? Tempat yang indahkan? Seperti yang Saki tahu, disini aku menjadi dokter untuk dapat mencapai cita-cita yang sama denganmu meski sudah tidak bersama. Karna itu, Saki. Kumohon jangan berputus asa. Aku tak ingin Saki melupakan janji kita, tetap kejar impianmu untuk menjadi dokter hewan terhebat. Aku akan selalu mengawasi Saki dari sini, hingga bisa menjadi dokter hewan yang paling hebat. Tetaplah berusaha!_

_Aku merindukanmu disini, sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Sangat sepi tanpa Saki disini._

_Tapi, setiap melihat kelopak bunga Sakura disini, aku selalu teringat dengan Saki. Walaupun kelopak bunga Sakura disini warnanya biru –tertawa-_

_Karna itulah, jika Saki juga merindukanku. Pandangilah kelopak bunga Sakura didekatmu, karna aku juga akan selalu memikirkan Saki dari tempat ini. Bahkan meski tak ada kelopak bunganya, hanya perlu tangkai pohon Sakura. Kita sudah saling terhubung, Saki. Jadi jangan sedih meski kita berpisah, karna aku juga akan ikut sedih memikirkannya._

_Sasu sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Saki, dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi._

_Dari Sasu, yang paling mencintai Saki._

Sakura mencengkram kertas surat dari Sasu ditangannya, tangisnya pecah seketika. Air mata kembali jatuh dari kelopaknya, terisak Sakura berkata. Berharap Sasu disana dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasu, aku janji. Aku akan jadi dokter yang bisa dibanggakan Sasu."

Dalam bayangannya, ada wajah Sasuke dan Sasu yang tersenyum padanya.

Mata _onyx _itu, tak bisa berhenti mempesonanya.

Baik Sasuke ataupun Sasu, benar-benar sudah menjatuhkan hati Haruno Sakura. Dua orang paling berharga dalam hidup Sakura.

_Ia mencintai __**Sasu**__ke- selalu..._

**...OWARI...**

A/N: Yoooo~ sangat senang bisa ikut event BTC tahun ini hehehe XD walaupun fictnya gk bagus2 amat, makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya :D berkenan untuk review nggak? Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu diperbaiki oleh author amatir semacam saya '3' karna itu, untuk perbaikan di fict selanjutnya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya minna~ oh, iya masih ada satu omake dibawah ini, silakan membaca ya~ ;D Dan juga maaf ya kalau Sasuke-nyan disini sangat OOC :3

**...OMAKE...**

"_Okaa-san_, Saki berangkat dulu!"

Cup~

"_Ittekimasu_..~"

"_Itterashai_.."

Haruno Mebuki, tersenyum lembut usai sang putri, Haruno Sakura memberikan kecupan singkat dipipinya. Hingga kemudian gadis merah mudanya itu berangkat untuk pendaftaran kuliahnya di fakultas kedokteran. Ya, sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Sakura sudah mulai bersemangat, ia tak lagi semurung sebelumnya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai sedikit demi-sedikit melupakan kesedihannya atas kepergian Sasu. Dan Mebuki tentu saja bahagia mendapati anaknya sudah ceria seperti sedia kala, meski ia menemui Sakura beberapa kali termenung diatas ranjangnya. Sepertinya masih memikirkan Sasu.

Mebuki menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya, wanita itu kemudian meletakkan piring terakhir disamping bak westafel. Setelah kemudian mematikan kerannya. Wanita itu mendongak, menatap kaca jendela kecil yang langsung berhadapan dengannya. Memvisual taman komplek rumahnya yang tak seberapa jauh. Disalah satu jejeran pohon Sakura, dibalik batang kayunya. Mebuki menyipitkan mata, menyadari ada siluet sosok pemuda berambut mencuat tengah mencuri pandang kearahnya. Sebelah matanya yang mengerjap kemudian menghilang kembali dibalik batang pohon Sakura. Ia menghilang seketika. Hingga ketika Mebuki melongok kembali, siluet seorang pemuda berjas dokter, rambut mencuat berwarna biru dongker, berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya. Hanya terlihat punggung tegapnya yang mungkin usianya sebenarnya tak terpaut jauh dari usia Sakura.

Mebuki mengerjapkan matanya, rasanya ia mengenal mata _onyx _itu.

"Eh, apa itu Sasu? Kok jadi manusia?"

**...FIN...**

Yeay~ akhirnya selesai juga XD maaf kepanjangan, gaje bin abal. Anggap saja Saki itu umur 14 tahun sudah kelas 1 sma ya, soalnya ambil dri pengalaman author juga sih. Sekarang author masih 14 tahun dan kelas satu sma, jadi gk papa kan? X3 –curcol- Inilah persembahanku untuk SasuSaku dan seluruh saver yang ikut memeriahkan event ini, baik dengan fict maupun mereview fict hahaha –gelindingan-

**Banjir TomatCeri 2014 **

**Fresh and Reddish Like A Cherry Tomato! ;)**

**Salam SasuSaku! :D**

_Salam kiyut Senyum asem,_

_Sweet and Devil_


End file.
